1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to Near Field Communication (NFC) devices and the operation and application thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for using motion of a first NFC device to communicate with a second NFC device.
2. Related Art
Products incorporating NFC capabilities are sometimes referred to in the field as NFC-enabled or NFC capable. For example, mobile phones or handsets that include NFC capabilities are referred to as NFC-enabled. NFC allows two similarly equipped devices to exchange data with each other over short distances. Although a strict definition for the range of short distances is not agreed upon in the field, short range for NFC usually is thought of as being less than 4 cm. NFC generally operates at 13.56 MHz and at data rates ranging from about 106 kbit/s to 848 kbit/s. NFC generally involves a reader (or initiator) and a tag (or target). The reader actively generates a magnetic field that can power the tag. This enables NFC tags to be configured so as to have very simple form factors such as identification tags, stickers, key fobs, or cards that do not require batteries. NFC peer-to-peer communication is also possible, where both devices are powered.
NFC has been used in NFC-enabled devices to function as a replacement for a conventional user interface button. Conventionally, a user navigates through various menus and/or sub-menus to a specific menu in a first NFC-enabled device, such as a mobile phone, and invokes an application to run in the foreground and receive NFC events and data when interacting with a second NFC-enabled device, or registers one or more background applications that are invoked when data is received that matches user-registered criteria. The user taps the first NFC-enabled device to initiate a desired action between these NFC-enabled devices by either physically touching the two or bringing them within a proximate range of each other. The action that the first NFC-enabled device takes in response to the transaction depends on either the user-initiated foreground application/configured menu or the content of the data read from the second NFC-enabled device. Such transactions depend on the user's interaction with a user interface of the mobile phone to initiate transactions.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.